


This Angel’s Broken Heart

by Aziraphaliac



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphaliac/pseuds/Aziraphaliac





	This Angel’s Broken Heart

The problem remains, that as soon as either of them asks what this is, what this meant, the spell would be broken. Plausible deniability goes out the window. Right now they’re not doing anything wrong, because they’re not really doing anything, are they?

Because Aziraphale knows that while Heaven is far from perfect, and maybe Hell isn’t everything Crowley thought it would be, he doesn’t really want to hurt Heaven, and he sure as shit doesn’t want to upset Hell. 

But to give it a name; to give it teeth that would bury into his neck as he lay panting with everythinghe wanted right there in front of him; Aziraphale couldn’t quite bring himself to make that jump.Lord, it was a jump to even assume that was what was on the table.What if he had misread  _everything_.  What if these last 6000 years _had_ just been playful banter, that he had read too deeply into every look, every note, every touch.Because as much as the heart wrenching  _ache_ crippled his every waking moment, it was nothing against the pain that Crowley’s rejection would leave him with. 

No. As long as it was only himself being hurt, he could just about make it through the day. Knowing the demon was in his life would, for now, have to do. He would cherish every stolen glance, every innuendo laden smirk, every lingering touch.Perhaps one day, they finally would go off together, when everything else would pale to insignificance, and sides really wouldn’t matter.Aziraphale blinked tearfully into the dusty cornice of the bookshop, and sighed as he flickered a burning light into existence where only he would see it. 

4.367 light years really was a terribly long way away, but it was hope. And, for as long as he had that, he would viciously cling to it with every fibre of his wretched broken heart. 


End file.
